Tú me salvaste
by Tendo Haruhi
Summary: Desde pequeña he sufrido maltrato de mis padres, era golpeada, insultada, menospreciada. Cada uno de esos recuerdos me atormentaban desde que termine aquí, solo que al conocerte todo cambio, tu sacadas aquellas sonrisas que creí haber perdido, por eso te agradezco por todo. Por hacerme feliz, gracias a ti fui feliz. No hay un solo día que no piense en ti sollozo la pequeña niña
1. Capítulo 1

Akane, sé que te dolió lo que paso, ya que entre todos, tú eras la más cercana a ella y sé que ustedes eran inseparables, pero no veas esto como un final, piensa en esto como un comienzo. _ dijo triste una señora mayor, esta misma era la madre de todos los niños de aquella casa, es nombrada por todos como la Madre Superiora, una mujer sonriente y alegre, solo que en ese momento se encontraba consolando a una niña que sufrió la pérdida de un ser querido. _ Talvez eres muy pequeña para sentir esta clase de emosiones, pero tienes que seguir adelante.

 **Que tenía sentido seguir ahora, ella lo era todo para mí, no quiero un nuevo comienzo, quiero estar donde ella ésta, quiero seguir a tu lado de** **nuevo.**

Akane, talvez estés preguntándote que será de ti ahora. _ **Que será de mí? Para ser sincera es lo que menos me importa ahora, solo quiero estar con ella, y jugar como siempre lo hicimos, perdernos en nuestro mundo, hacer de ese mundo algo realidad, pero ahora mismo eso es imposible, mi mundo fue roto aquel día en que me separaron de ti, ¿ya no hay donde perderse? Ya no tengo con quien perderme, con quien ser regañada, con quien sonreír, con quien reír, no, ya no tengo** **nada.**

No me interesa, quiero irme a mi cuarto. _ **Fue lo único que pude** **decir**.

No, pequeña tienes que entender, escúchame, encontré a alguien que puede cuidar de ti. _ **¿Qué?, había escuchado bien, alguien acepto adoptarme.**

¿Por qué?

No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Porque alguien viene adoptarme justo ahora, después de todo lo que pase crees que me iré, así como así _ conteste enojada_ Tienes que estar loca.

Akane, hoy a la mañana llego una carta confirmando tu adopción, vendrán mañana en la mañana_

Entienda madre, no me iré. _ **No me importa si no está de acuerdo, pero no pienso abandonar el lugar en donde compartí cada momento con** **ella.**

Lo siento Akane, pero te irás, ya lo preparé todo _dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cabizbaja. _mañana vendrán por ti. _tras decir eso se fue.

Y nuevamente me quede sola en mi habitación, solo que esta vez tenía la esperanza que Yūki apareciera en mi puerta con una gran sonrisa como antes, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de que servía contenerme, ¿que ganaba con eso?, si ya estoy rota, sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba y ardía de furia a la vez. Sentía rabia, impotencia, desesperación y más que todo sentía tristeza.

Me caí al piso de rodillas, oprimido mis puños tan fuertes que empezaron a tornarse blancos. Y lloré, lloré como si no hubiera un mañana, grité, grite tan fuerte que me estaba empezando a doler la garganta. Tenía que desahogarme, tenía que sacar este dolor de mí.

Estuve toda la noche así, no podía hacer nada, dentro de unas cuantas horas me iría de este lugar, me iría del orfanato, del que ella hizo mi hogar.

Miré la hora, eran las 3:30 a.m. sin poder evitarlo solté una risa sarcástica. Me acorde del porque termine aquí, desde muy pequeña sufría maltrato de mis padres, pero aun así yo los quería mucho, me acuerdo como me golpeaban, me insultaban. Pero de alguna forma los seguía queriendo, hasta que un día mi mamá me dijo que no quería a una niña tan débil, e insoportable como yo. Así que ese mismo día me trajo aquí, como olvidar ese día, se grabó en mi mente.

Una y otra vez intentaron hacerme adaptarme aquí, pero ellos no podían. Paso tanto después de esos tiempos en donde no hacía más que meterme en problemas. Hasta que la conocí, nos llevamos tan bien, nos queríamos tanto.

Era tan libre, tan divertida, tan ella que me encantaba, aunque a ella tampoco le gustaba estar aquí. Habíamos jurado que si alguien venía a adoptarnos nos negaríamos, que solo nos iríamos de ahí juntas. Sonreí ante aquello, de que sirve ahora esa promesa, se rompió, ya no existe.

Así que antes de dormir me di por vencida, de todos modos, soy sólo una niña pequeña de 9 años, no creo que a la madre le presté mucha atención a mis quejas, pero por lo menos me pude desahogar. Respire hondo y lo acepte, me iré. Solo que aquellos momentos que compartimos juntas jamás se borraran de mi corazón, lo prometo.

 **Yūki.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Esa misma mañana la madre superiora me esperaba en la entrada con la gran parte de mis cosas, era obvio que jamás le importo lo que puede pasarme. Al parecer esa promesa que me hizo cuando nos conocimos no valió nada para ella.

Respire hondamente, ya había pensado en esto ayer por la noche, ya había tomado mi decisión. En ese momento que más podía pasar por mi cabeza, solo acordarme su nombre provoca un gran vacío en mi corazón, solo pensar en ella me hace querer llorar. Dios la verdad es que me quería ir sin derramar ni una sola lagrima, pero ni siquiera baje las escaleras y ya me veo como una estúpida.

Suspire, de todos modos, esto no es un adiós o algo pareció, es un hasta pronto, porque planeo volver.

Talvez no muchas persona entiendan este sentimiento, o simplemente lo encuentran exagerado, pero yo solo se lo que vales para mí, maldición, nuevamente me encuentro llorando, seco mis lagrimas con la manga de mi remera, creo que ya no tengo opción más que ir al baño a lavarme la cara, seguro que ahora me encuentro con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, siempre fui muy sentimental, talvez no delante de las personas, pero siempre me calificaba de ese modo.

Al entrar al baño pude ver claramente en el espejo que mi cara se encontraba tal cual lo había predicho, suelto una risilla y busco con la mirada el jabón, al encontrarlo lavo lentamente mi cara, me peino, me cepillo y salgo del baño más tranquila.

Nuevamente suspiro, se me hace una eternidad llegar a la puerta principal.

_Akane, te estamos esperando_ Me reprocho la madre superiora.

_Ya voy _susurré, la pude ver claramente en la puerta y no sola a ella, se encontraba con una pareja, un señor aproximadamente de 40 años, no era ni gordo ni delgado, es más parecía que se mantenía en forma, al igual la mujer, era un poco más baja que el hombre, su cabello era de color marrón ,y poseía unos lindos ojos color avellana, me gustan sus ojos, para mí los ojos son las puertas del alma, con solo mirarlos cuidadosamente sabes si alguien miente o dice la verdad, si es malo o es bueno.

Y al parecer ella era una señora agradable, el hombre no me da mucha confianza y no tiene nada que ver con los ojos ya que este se encuentra con antejos de sol, pero nunca me he llevado con los chicos, siempre me peleaba con ellos.

_Ella es Akane_ dice con ternura la madre superiora o Marie, solo que no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre ya que según ella es de mala educación.

_Es una niña muy linda_ Me alabo la señora después de regalarme una sonrisa.

_Gracias _conteste.

_ ¿Cuantos años tienes, pequeña? _ Me pregunto el señor acercando su rostro al mío, sonriendo solo que su barba no me daba buena espina, como un hombre puede tener semejante cosa en el rostro, no le pica.

_Con mucho respeto señor, ¿no le causa picazón su bigote?

_Akane_ me regaño la madre

_No se preocupe, es normal que una niña agá ese tipo de preguntas _Me defendió aquel señor _Si te respondo me dirías que edad tienes_ Negocio aquel hombre.

Asistí_ Muy bien, mi barba es lo mismo que tus largas pestañas están en mi cara, pero no me molesta, es más me siento cómodo con esto, y mi esposa me dijo que me sienta muy bien_ En ese mismo instante aquella mujer de ojos avellanas estallo de risa_ Acaso, jamás hiciste algo para agradarle a aquella persona especial para ti, como, por ejemplo, teñir tu cabello.

_Soun - ahora él era reprochado por su mujer, cosa que me causo una sonrisa.

_Mi cabello _susurre, me quede pensado un poco en ello, Yūki me había dicho en más de una ocasión que mi cabello largo le gustaba, me lo estaba dejando crecer por ella, que a pesar de tener el cabello corto, anhelaba tanto tenerlo largo, hasta hubo un tiempo en que hacíamos lo posible para que creciera, pero nada pasaba, esperamos 1 años y nada, por lo cual se dio por vencido_ una persona muy importante, le gustaba mi cabello largo_ conteste.

Al parecer la madre superiora no esperaba que respondiera, porque su cara reflejaba sorpresa.

_Con razón lo tienes tan largo y bonito _Comento la castaña.

_Gracias_ Me ruborice un poco, la única persona que había alabado mi cabello había sido Yūki.

_Ahora si me podrías decir tu edad, pequeña_

_Tengo 9 años y usted, ¿cuál es su nombre?

_Mmm mi edad, no quiero que te asustes, pero estoy muy viejo sabes.

_Como no darse cuenta_ comento su esposa.

_Como siempre tan cariñosa, Aoi_ no puedo ignorar el hecho de que su nombre me era de curiosidad, pero esperaba algo más ¿femenino?

_Sabes que te quiero, con o sin barba_ dijo risueña.

_Me alegra que se hayan llevado bien. _Me había olvidado por completo que me iba a ir, aunque me tranquiliza más el hecho de que viva con unas personas muy buenas.

_Puede pasar adentro y firman los papeles de adopción. _

_Si no es mucha molestia. _comento Aoi al ingresar al orfanato.

_Akane querida, espera aquí en la puerta_ asentí.

La señora Aoi me regalo una sonrisa antes de irse, talvez para decirme que todo está bien, entraron los tres a la dirección, la verdad es que me causaba intriga que es lo que iban a hacer o de lo que iban a charlas, talvez cambiaron de parecer con respecto a adoptarme o algún que otro comentario sobre mí.

La curiosidad es aquello con lo cual un niño no puede pelear, ni yo misma pude, por lo cual fui a hurtadillas atrás de la puerta, no llegaba a escuchar mucho, por lo cual hice lo posible para abrir un poco la puerta sin que se den cuenta. Por suerte estaban a espaldas y no llegaron a verme, a excepción de la madre superiora que se encontraba frente de ellos, pero por suerte es muy despistada y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

_ ¿Qué les pareció Akane?_ pregunto la madre superiora mientras juntaba sus manos e inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacia adelante.

_ Muy linda niña, además de tener unos ojos hermosos parece ser capaz de dar una buena pelea_ El comentario del señor Soun me dejo sin palabras, a que se refería con que daría una buena pelea, no puedo negar el hecho de que soy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo que en ningún momento lo llegue a comentar, ni siquiera la madre superiora sabia sobre eso.

_ ¿Ella sabe por qué viene con nosotros? _ Pregunto la señora Aoi con la cabeza agachada, es más que obvio que no se el porqué de mi partida, digo, entiendo que la madre superiora quiere que siga con mi vida, pero eso mismo podría lograrlo aquí.

_Ella no sabe nada, tampoco quiero que se lo digan_ Jamás en mi vida había visto tal seriedad en el rostro de Marie_ Es muy pequeña para saber el porqué de su existencia, además ninguno de los niños elegidos sabe por qué fueron alejados de sus casas.

_ Eso lo sabemos, y estoy en contra de eso_ comentó mientras desviaba la mirada.

_ Nadie debe saber lo que nos depara el destino_

_ ¡Este caso es diferente!_ grito Aoi, no me esperaba eso.

_ Tranquilízate, a no ser que quiera que me arrepienta de haberlos elegido_ aquellos ojos que siempre nos reflejaba ternura, ahora mismo se encontraban lleno de odio, rencor, no era la misma persona que siempre nos cuidaba, era completamente diferente.

Aquel comentario pareció molestar al señor Soun, se encontraba rígido_ siéntate Aoi_ Ordeno Soun, dejando sin palabras a Aoi, obedeció callada. _ A lo que mi mujer se refería, es que ellos tienen otro papel en la vida_ comento tranquilo_ sabes perfectamente, que lo que ellos van a hacer es de vida o muerte_ en ese mismo instante mi cuerpo se tensó, vida o muerte, a donde me iban a llevar, que iban a hacer conmigo, esto ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo, tengo que correr y escaparme o los encaro exigiendo respuestas. No sé qué hacer. 4

_ Ninguno de esos niños va a morir, los escogí a ustedes porque son los mejores en lo que hacen, Akane todavía es demasiado inexperta, ni siquiera sabe que poder tiene, no da ninguna señal de eso_ Había escuchado bien, tengo un poder, esto ya parece un cuento de hadas de los que me contaba Yūki.

_ Talvez solo se toma su tiempo_ intento justificarse la señora Aoi

_ Uno de los niños del clan del fuego aprendió a usar sus poderes, va casi al mismo nivel que un chico de secundario _ ¿el nivel de un chico de secundaria? Ese chico debe ser muy fuerte, Yuki lo era también pero ella tenía miedo de que pudiera perder el control, recuerdo que en una ocasión uno de los niños me había empujado del tobogán, la reacción de mi amiga sí que me dio miedo, sus ojos se habían tornado blancos, mientras que sus cabellos plateados se ponían de punta y una aura friolenta la envolvía, me alegro que en esa ocasión no allá pasado nada malo, ya que, por el miedo el niño se puso a llorar haciendo entrar en razón a Yuki. Tengo que admitir que este niño me causa curiosidad.

_ Es normal, Akane ni siquiera sabe en qué mundo vive. _ aquella señora se encontraba muy exaltada, acaso es tan importante el entrenamiento

_ Lose, es por eso que no quiero perder más tiempo, tienen que llevársela y hacerla lo más fuerte posible en 2 años. _

_ ¿2 años? es poco tiempo, necesitamos enseñarle muchas cosas, es más tu tardaste 4 años en aprender lo básico, imagínate a ella. _

_ Ella puede, losé, aunque ahora la vean decaída no saben de lo que era capaz, una vez Akane inconscientemente hizo desmayar a uno de mis compañeros cuando tenía fiebre _ ¿que yo hice que?, creo que están locos, primero dicen que tengo poderes, luego que puede que muera y ahora que soy una mala persona.

_ Jamás hice tal cosa_ salí de mi escondite y la mire directo a los ojos_ ¿puedo saber que está pasando?

_ No te hagas la tonta Akane, se perfectamente que estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta_

_ Entonces sabrás que no entendí nada a lo que se referían_ reproche enojada

_ Tranquila pequeña Akane, solo queremos ayudarte_ dijo la señora Aoi, y yo que había confiado en usted.

_ ¿Ayudarme? escuche perfectamente que esto depende de vida o muerte, si crees que ahora iré con ustedes, están equivocados_

_ Tranquilízate Akane, te contare todo si eso es lo que quieres, pero después de eso te vas directo con ellos_

_ Estas loca, jamás me iré con ellos_

_ Irte con ellos no es opción Akane, lo que decides es si te vas con saber por qué o no_

_ Madre superiora no puede hacerme esto_ me queje, ¿porque no quiere contarme lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué me dejo escuchar? No tiene sentido, solo quiere matarme de la curiosidad

_ Yo sé por qué lo hago. _

_ Y bien, ¿qué decides? _ me pregunto el señor Soun

Continuara...

* * *

HOLA

Volví después de mucho tiempo y me disculpo con todos los que siguen mi historia, y planeo retomarla, planeaba arreglar los primeros 2 capítulos y subir el tercero pero todabia me falta arreglar algunas cosas, así que planeo subirlo mañana o pasado. ademas para el colmo jajaja mi celular que tenia todos los borradores me lo robaron T-T pero bueno, las ideas siguen frescas en mi mente.

nuevamente gracias por la espera como dije anteriormente el próximo capitulo se sube en menos de 3 días.


End file.
